In a conventional miter saw, a turntable is provided to cut a wooden workpiece placed on a base to be processed at a given angle. The turntable is provided with a support unit which movably supports a cutting unit with a cutting blade. And, the turntable is rotatable with respect to the base.
To rotate the turntable, an extension member extending outwardly from the turntable is provided at a front position of the miter saw (e.g., on an operator's side of the miter saw). Further, a handle for rotating the turntable is provided to the extension member (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-092737).
Miter saws of the above type are frequently carried to various working areas in order to process wooden workpieces. Therefore, downsizing of the miter saw has been promoted so that the miter saws are becoming compact from points of portability.
However, the conventional miter saws have a structure in which the handle protrudes outwardly from a front side of the turntable or the base. Therefore, the handle often hinders portability when the miter saw is carried. Further, when the miter saw is packed, for example, when the miter saw is put in a cardboard box, an unnecessarily large packing box is required because protrusion of the handle enlarges a vertically projected area of the machine.